


Перекати-поле

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Аделаида — перекати-поле. Она не умеет пускать корни.





	Перекати-поле

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок ко дню рождения ЛиВи — моей великолепной альфы ♥

Спро­си кто-ни­будь у Аде­ла­иды, что она де­ла­ет со сво­ей жизнью, она бы не от­ве­тила.   
  
По­тому что не име­ет ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия.   
  
Ве­ро­ят­но, будь у неё сво­бод­ное вре­мя, она бы по­раз­мысли­ла над этим.   
  
Но за­чем?  
  
Ник­то ведь не спра­шива­ет.  
  
Она ски­та­ет­ся меж­ду пло­щад­ка­ми раз­личных мо­лодёж­ных се­ри­алов, ме­няя ро­ли, ка­жет­ся, ча­ще, чем пос­тель­ное белье, и де­ла­ет вид, буд­то не по­нима­ет — эта ни­ша уже слиш­ком тес­на для неё. Жмёт в пле­чах. Се­ри­алов-од­нодне­вок мно­го, а она от­ме­тилась в дос­та­точ­ном их ко­личес­тве, но ос­та­новить это сво­еоб­разное хож­де­ние по кру­гу не мо­жет. Или не хо­чет. Да и есть ли раз­ни­ца?  
  
 _Аде­ла­ида — пе­река­ти-по­ле.  
  
Она не уме­ет пус­кать кор­ни._  
  
Но­вые име­на, мель­ка­ющие на эк­ра­не и в го­лове, — ни­кому не из­вес­тные, ни­кому не нуж­ные, бес­по­лез­ные, вза­имо­заме­ня­емые... Ак­те­ры по­яв­ля­ют­ся и ис­че­за­ют под стать сво­им се­ри­алам.   
  
Аде­ла­ида бо­ит­ся стать та­кой же.   
  
Толь­ко что­бы из­ме­нить си­ту­ацию, не пред­при­нима­ет ров­ным сче­том ни­чего.   
  
Ког­да Дейв(1) уз­на­ет, что она от­ка­залась от вне­зап­но­го приг­ла­шения в «боль­шое ки­но», пусть да­же и на эпи­зоди­чес­кую роль, то, не под­би­рая вы­раже­ний, в крас­ках по­яс­ня­ет, что ду­ма­ет о сво­боде вы­бора. Аде­ла­ида слу­ша­ет ви­ти­ева­то ма­теря­щего­ся Дей­ва че­рез си­лу, ста­ра­ясь дер­жать гла­за от­кры­тыми — пос­па­ла за пос­ледние сут­ки мень­ше трех ча­сов, — а пос­ле спо­кой­но от­бри­ва­ет:  
  
— Это моя карь­ера, толь­ко моя. Ис­клю­читель­но мне ре­шать, как её стро­ить или ло­мать.  
  
Дейв гром­ко взды­ха­ет и за­каты­ва­ет гла­за. Аде­ла­иду так и под­мы­ва­ет пред­ло­жить ему по­дать­ся в ак­те­ры; она да­же сог­ласна не­надол­го по­менять­ся с ним ро­лями, по­быть его ты­лом и вер­ной пра­вой ру­кой. Дейв пре­дуп­режда­юще вски­дыва­ет бровь, точ­но до­гады­ва­ясь, о чём она ду­ма­ет, и Аде­ла­ида тут же сти­ра­ет кри­вова­тую улыб­ку с ли­ца и кра­моль­ную мыс­лишку из па­мяти. Каж­дый дол­жен за­нимать­ся тем, чем уме­ет.  
  
Дейв уме­ет быть кон­стан­той: ис­кать ро­ли, вы­бивать пред­ло­жения, ос­та­вать­ся ря­дом.  
  
Аде­ла­ида рож­де­на, что­бы пе­реби­рать съ­емоч­ны­ми пло­щад­ка­ми, раз­ры­вать кон­трак­ты, убе­гать.   
  
 _Пе­река­ти-по­ле, что с неё взять?_  
  
В кар­ма­не пид­жа­ка Дей­ва на­туж­но пи­щит мо­биль­ный, и он, мах­нув ру­кой, мол­ча от­прав­ля­ет Аде­ла­иду вос­во­яси. Она бы­ла бы не про­тив, но рас­пи­сание име­ет­ся да­же у неё. Уз­кие «ло­доч­ки» чуть жмут ей в паль­цах, и от дис­комфор­та она ед­ва за­мет­но мор­щится, по­кидая офис аген­та. На се­год­ня наз­на­чено прос­лу­шива­ние в оче­ред­ном по­гиба­ющем от низ­ких рей­тин­гов се­ри­але, и как раз её при­сутс­твие, по мне­нию Дей­ва, обес­пе­чит тем рост.   
  
Аде­ла­ида в этом не уве­рена: ни «Царс­тво», ни «Вол­чо­нок» уже не про­из­во­дят при­выч­но­го ажи­ота­жа сре­ди под­рос­тков, так что тол­ку от неё на пло­щад­ке бу­дет не слиш­ком мно­го. Впро­чем, за­рабо­ток есть за­рабо­ток, ка­мера есть ка­мера, оче­ред­ная мас­ка яв­ля­ет­ся оче­ред­ной мас­кой... Ку­да лег­че жить, прит­во­ря­ясь кем-то дру­гим и изу­чая чу­жих де­монов, не­жели раз­би­рать­ся с собс­твен­ны­ми, ко­их и без то­го в из­бытке.   
  
Всё рав­но у них всех од­на раз­менная мо­нета.  
  
 _Её ли­цо._  
  


***

  
Улыб­чи­вая ох­ранни­ца соп­ро­вож­да­ет Аде­ла­иду до са­мых съ­емоч­ных па­виль­онов, ко­торых у «Од­нажды в сказ­ке» сей­час все­го че­тыре. По­казав на нуж­ный — под вто­рым но­мером — она шут­ли­во са­люту­ет и ухо­дит на­зад к кол­ле­гам. Аде­ла­ида хмы­ка­ет и ка­ча­ет го­ловой: вок­руг неё слиш­ком мно­го доб­ро­жела­тель­ных лю­дей. Ей ка­жет­ся, это не к доб­ру.   
  
Мысль да­же не ус­пе­ва­ет ос­во­ить­ся в го­лове, по­тому что мир Аде­ла­иды — в пря­мом смыс­ле — пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся с ног на го­лову.   
  
По­лучив до­воль­но ощу­тимый тол­чок дверью и ус­пев лишь сколь­знуть кон­чи­ками паль­цев по руч­ке, она из­да­ет глу­хой звук и весь­ма нек­ра­сиво за­вали­ва­ет­ся на­бок.   
  
«По­ра за­имс­тво­вать зва­ние са­мой не­ук­лю­жей у Хол­ланд», — пер­вое, что про­носит­ся в го­лове Аде­ла­иды пос­ле стол­кно­вения с по­лом.   
  
Ис­кусно рас­ши­тый зо­лотис­ты­ми и баг­ро­выми ни­тями по­дол тем­но­го, сти­лизи­рова­ного под ста­рин­ное, платья — пер­вое, что она ви­дит, рас­пахнув гла­за.   
  
Вы­дох­нуть у неё не по­луча­ет­ся, ведь, при­под­няв го­лову, она встре­ча­ет­ся... с та­ким хо­лод­ным и пол­ным не­навис­ти взгля­дом, что внут­ри всё неп­ро­из­воль­но сжи­ма­ет­ся. Гля­дя на без­божно рос­кошную жен­щи­ну, чьи гла­за па­рали­зу­ют, точ­но под­чи­няя сво­ей во­ле, Аде­ла­ида от­ча­ян­но хо­чет прев­ра­тить­ся в ма­лень­кую и не­замет­ную мош­ку. Прос­то что­бы ис­чезнуть от­сю­да.  
  
Но про­ходит ка­кая-то до­ля мгно­вения, жен­щи­на, сто­ящая пе­ред ней, мед­ленно мор­га­ет, и...  
  
И взгляд Снеж­ной Ко­роле­вы та­ет.  
  
Жен­щи­на ог­ля­дыва­ет раз­ва­лив­шу­юся пе­ред ней Аде­ла­иду от­части с озорс­твом, от­части — с лег­ким со­жале­ни­ем, а от­части — что?! — с со­вер­шенно не­под­хо­дящей си­ту­ации неж­ностью, а пос­ле про­тяги­ва­ет ей изящ­ную ла­донь, что­бы по­мочь под­нять­ся.  
  
Аде­ла­ида не дви­жет­ся с мес­та.   
  
Она всё еще бляд­ский кро­лик пе­ред уда­вом: за­чаро­вано раз­гля­дыва­ет ак­ку­рат­ные ко­рот­кие ног­ти, пок­ры­тые тем­ным ла­ком; тон­кие паль­цы, что пе­рех­ва­чены мно­жес­твом уве­сис­тых перс­тней; и, ка­жет­ся, да­же за­меча­ет по­лос­ку свет­лых во­лос­ков на ру­ке, чуть выг­ля­дыва­ющих из-под ши­роко­го ру­кава платья.  
  
— С ва­ми все в по­ряд­ке? — низ­кий жен­ский го­лос про­шиба­ет нас­квозь, тут же при­водя Аде­ла­иду в чувс­тво.   
  
Она поль­зу­ет­ся пред­ло­жен­ной по­мощью и лег­ко вска­кива­ет на но­ги, буд­то вов­се не сва­лилась меш­ком ово­щей под но­ги нез­на­комо­му че­лове­ку мень­ше двух ми­нут на­зад.   
  
Ей не хо­чет­ся раз­жи­мать паль­цы, чу­жая ко­жа слиш­ком при­ят­ная, слиш­ком неж­ная, слиш­ком... иде­аль­ная?  
  
Аде­ла­иде не нуж­но пред­став­лять ту, с кем она так не­лепо поз­на­коми­лась, ей и без то­го зна­комо имя — о, ка­кая иро­ния! — сво­ей спа­ситель­ни­цы.   
  
Ла­на Пар­рия.   
  
Воп­ло­щение без­душной Злой Ко­роле­вы, спра­вед­ли­вой Ма­дам Мэр, са­мого нес­час­тли­вого (или все-та­ки нес­час­тно­го?) пер­со­нажа это­го стран­но­го се­ри­ала сей­час на­ходит­ся в па­ре де­сят­ков дюй­мов от неё, и при же­лании Аде­ла­ида да­же мо­жет ска­зать, чем Ла­на се­год­ня пах­нет.  
  
 _Шо­кола­дом и ла­ком для во­лос._  
  
Ла­на, чуть при­щурив­шись, вни­матель­но наб­лю­да­ет за Аде­ла­идой, ко­торая и без то­го не­поз­во­литель­но дол­го дер­жит её ла­донь в сво­ей.   
  
Буд­то опом­нившись, Аде­ла­ида прев­ра­ща­ет лег­кое ка­сание в поч­ти дру­жес­кое ру­копо­жатие.   
  
— Прос­ти­те, что на­пуга­ла. Аде­ла­ида Кейн. А вы Ла­на...  
  
Слег­ка скло­нив го­лову в при­ветс­твен­ном жес­те, Ла­на рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в ис­крен­ней улыб­ке, де­монс­три­руя бе­зуп­речно бе­лые зу­бы:  
  
— Ла­на. А ты, ста­ло быть, Дри­зел­ла?(2)  
  
Аде­ла­ида не мо­жет удер­жать­ся от смеш­ка. Не без со­жале­ния раз­жав паль­цы, она де­ла­ет не­боль­шой шаг на­зад.  
  
— Я еще толь­ко на пу­ти к прос­лу­шива­нию, — спо­кой­но от­ве­ча­ет она, где-то в глу­бине ду­ши на­де­ясь, что её улыб­ка хо­тя бы на мил­ли­он­ную до­лю про­цен­та по­хожа на ту, что она сей­час ви­дит пе­ред со­бой.   
  
Хо­тя... нет. Та­кое прос­то не­воз­можно.   
  
Как и вся эта жен­щи­на в прин­ци­пе.  
  
Хо­тя бы по­тому, что ник­то не спо­собен сме­ять­ся, прик­ры­вая рот ла­донью, нас­толь­ко об­во­рожи­тель­но, как это де­ла­ет Ла­на.  
  
Ник­то.  
  
— Уве­рена, что ты уже ут­вер­жде­на, — Аде­ла­ида прек­расно слы­шит реп­ли­ку Ла­ны, ад­ре­сован­ную ей, но она слиш­ком за­нята, что­бы сра­зу от­ре­аги­ровать.   
  
А за­нята она тем, что поп­росту пя­лит­ся — дру­гого сло­ва не по­доб­рать — на ого­лив­ше­еся за­пястье Ла­ны.  
  
Не­боль­шое, но на­делав­шее не­мало шу­ма сре­ди фа­натов — Аде­ла­иде из­вес­тны да­же по­доб­ные ме­лочи — и ка­жуще­еся не­весо­мым пе­рыш­ко аб­со­лют­но не пор­тит блед­ной ко­жи.   
  
Та­ту­иров­ки, что на­ходит­ся на рас­сто­янии про­тяну­той ру­ки, очень хо­чет­ся кос­нуть­ся, но риск слиш­ком ве­лик.   
  
Аде­ла­ида по­ка не го­това от­ку­пори­вать шам­пан­ское.  
  
— От­ку­да вы зна­ете? — рас­се­ян­но спра­шива­ет она.  
  
Ру­ку рез­ко воз­вра­ща­ют в ис­ходное по­ложе­ние, скры­вая все лиш­нее тканью платья, но в чувс­тво Аде­ла­иду при­водят лишь сло­ва Ла­ны.  
  
— По­рой мы зна­ем и за­меча­ем боль­ше, чем мо­жем се­бе поз­во­лить рас­ска­зать дру­гим, — Ла­на го­ворит чуть ус­та­ло, и Аде­ла­иде да­же ка­жет­ся, буд­то её об­ви­ня­ют в чем-то.   
  
Встре­ча­ясь взгля­дом с Ла­ной, она по­нима­ет: так и есть.   
  
На дне ка­рих глаз пле­щет­ся от­ча­яние.  
  
Аде­ла­ида ви­дит эту эмо­цию очень от­четли­во, по­тому что са­ма хо­рошо зна­кома с ней.  
  
 _Так смот­рит пе­река­ти-по­ле.  
  
Те, кто им был._  
  


***

  
— Вхо­дите!  
  
Аде­ла­ида все еще от­ча­ян­но трет ви­сок, с ко­торо­го в зер­ка­ло так нас­мешли­во пог­ля­дыва­ет бу­тафор­ская кровь.  
  
Не­чис­тый бы поб­рал доб­ро­совес­тных сти­лис­тов «Од­нажды в сказ­ке», серь­ез­но!  
  
В кад­ре грим бу­дет смот­реть­ся очень ре­алис­тично, не под­ко­па­ешь­ся, но тра­тить со­рок ми­нут на его смы­вание... Аде­ла­иде да­же в «Вол­чонке» не при­ходи­лось так по­теть над при­веде­ни­ем се­бя в бо­жес­кий вид. И ведь ро­ли ни на й­оту не по­хожи!  
  
— Тут-тук, мож­но? — ве­селый го­лос Ла­ны раз­да­ет­ся из-за две­ри, что тут же при­от­кры­ва­ет­ся. Ла­на про­совы­ва­ет го­лову в про­ем и ши­роко ух­мы­ля­ет­ся:  
  
— О, а я всё ду­маю, ку­да она про­пала! А она смы­ва­ет пос­ледс­твия встре­чи со Злой Ко­роле­вой...  
  
Аде­ла­ида, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь, кор­чит в зер­ка­ло страш­ную ро­жицу, а пос­ле — очень по-взрос­ло­му — по­казы­ва­ет Ла­не язык.   
  
— Пос­мотри­те толь­ко, она на­кося­чила, еще и из­де­ва­ет­ся!  
  
Да­же не пы­та­ясь изоб­ра­зить рас­ка­яние, Ла­на тол­ка­ет дверь, что­бы та рас­кры­лась пол­ностью, и вов­сю хо­хочет:  
  
— Ка­кая обид­чи­вая ма­лень­кая де­воч­ка!  
  
— От обид­чи­вой ма­лень­кой де­воч­ки слы­шу! — па­риру­ет Аде­ла­ида, вы­дав­ли­вая из бу­тылоч­ки ос­татки эмуль­сии для сня­тия ма­ки­яжа на ват­ный диск. Ког­да она сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет взгляд, Ла­на уже от­сутс­тву­ет. Впро­чем Аде­ла­иде слыш­но, как гро­хочет скуд­ная по­суда на том мес­те, ко­торое в трей­ле­ре у неё гор­до име­ну­ет­ся кух­ней.   
  
Де­лая мыс­ленную по­мет­ку не за­быть по­шутить про веч­но го­лод­ную Ла­ну, уме­ющую пог­ло­щать вред­ную пи­щу в ог­ромных объ­емах и не на­бирать при этом вес («Ты и впрямь ведь­ма, Ла­на! Го­това спо­рить, что твоя ду­ша в ус­лу­жении у Тём­но­го!»), Аде­ла­ида тя­жело взды­ха­ет. Она зна­ет — еще чуть-чуть, и она по­бедит в сра­жении с гри­мом, но это её уже слиш­ком уто­мило.   
  
Впро­чем, она не ус­пе­ва­ет под­нести паль­цы к вис­ку, что­бы про­дол­жить эк­зе­куцию.   
  
В ван­ной сно­ва по­казы­ва­ет­ся Ла­на, за­жима­ющая под­мышкой бу­тыл­ку рас­ти­тель­но­го мас­ла.   
  
Аде­ла­ида не­до­умен­но та­ращит­ся на эту кар­ти­ну, а Ла­на уже вов­сю хо­зяй­ни­ча­ет в её кос­ме­тич­ке.  
  
Раз­до­быв не­об­хо­димое, та лег­ко из­бавля­ет­ся от проб­ки, хо­рошень­ко сма­чива­ет мас­лом чис­тый ват­ный диск и, жес­том ве­лев Аде­ла­иде по­вер­нуть­ся к ней ли­цом, ак­ку­рат­но при­нима­ет­ся уби­рать ос­татки ма­ки­яжа.   
  
Аде­ла­ида, ка­жет­ся, не ды­шит.  
  
Она с тру­дом удер­жи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы не об­ли­зывать пе­ресох­шие гу­бы, и ду­ма­ет о том, что ед­ва ли не впер­вые пос­ле их не­удач­но­го зна­комс­тва они сно­ва на­ходят­ся с Ла­ной так близ­ко.  
  
Кап­ля мас­ла сры­ва­ет­ся с дис­ка и чер­тит ли­нию вдоль ску­лы к под­бо­род­ку, яв­но на­мере­ва­ясь дос­тать шеи.  
  
Аде­ла­иде ще­кот­но.   
  
А еще страш­но.   
  
Яр­ко, ди­ко, по-нас­то­яще­му страш­но.  
  
 _Ей еще ни­ког­да преж­де не хо­телось до зу­да под ко­жей со­вер­шить глу­пость._  
  
Глу­пость, что рож­да­ет­ся, уми­ра­ет, от­пе­ва­ет­ся и хо­ронит­ся в её го­лове за один миг.  
  
По­доб­ное нель­зя да­же об­ла­чать в осоз­нанные мыс­ли, Аде­ла­ида зна­ет.  
  
— Ну вот, — ти­хо го­ворит Ла­на, бро­сая ис­пачкан­ный диск в му­сор­ную кор­зи­ну и ода­ривая Аде­ла­иду стран­ным взгля­дом, — те­перь ты выг­ля­дишь, как по­доба­ет нас­то­ящей ле­ди.  
  
По­душеч­ки ука­затель­но­го и сред­не­го паль­цев мяг­ко ка­са­ют­ся пок­раснев­шей ко­жи, пач­ка­ясь в мас­ле, и Аде­ла­ида счи­та­ет, что в сле­ду­ющий миг ей суж­де­но уме­реть.  
  
Сла­дость не­кото­рых мо­мен­тов обя­затель­но дол­жна быть на­казу­емой.  
  
Аде­ла­ида го­това ко все­му.  
  
— Ко­му, как не Ко­роле­ве, знать та­кие тон­кости, да? — шеп­чет она, вгля­дыва­ясь в гла­за нап­ро­тив.  
  
Ла­на при­под­ни­ма­ет угол­ки губ в улыб­ке, смот­рит на неё, ка­жет­ся, це­лую веч­ность, а пос­ле... отс­тра­ня­ет­ся.  
  
— Это дол­жна знать каж­дая ува­жа­ющая се­бя ак­три­са, Кейн! — она пы­та­ет­ся го­ворить смеш­ли­во, вы­ходя из ван­ной, но Аде­ла­иде да­же не тре­бу­ет­ся из­лишняя вни­матель­ность или про­зор­ли­вость, что­бы слы­шать — у Ла­ны дро­жит го­лос.  
  
Сер­дце Аде­ла­иды дро­жит ему в такт.  
  
На­вер­ное, она го­това да­же ска­зать, что боль­ше не хо­чет ни­куда убе­гать. Что го­това ос­тать­ся. Здесь, сей­час, в этом мо­мен­те.   
  
Но Ла­на Пар­рия не зря счи­та­ет­ся од­ной из луч­ших ак­трис кас­та. Она уме­ет быс­тро брать се­бя в ру­ки.  
  
— Теп­лая во­да! Мы­ло! И не за­будь про ув­лажня­ющий крем! — ко­ман­ду­ет она от­ку­да-то из глу­бины трей­ле­ра, ше­лес­тя чем-то не­из­вес­тным, по­ка Аде­ла­ида все еще пы­та­ет­ся не смот­реть на свои тря­сущи­еся паль­цы. — Жду те­бя че­рез три ми­нуты, и идем ку­рить!  
  
Аде­ла­ида де­ла­ет гло­ток воз­ду­ха — сна­чала мел­кий, буд­то на про­бу, а по­том, вздох­нув пол­ной грудью, об­ло­качи­ва­ет­ся об умы­валь­ник и сме­ет­ся:  
  
— На­пом­ни мне, по­чему я ре­шила за­вес­ти с то­бой друж­бу?   
  
— По­тому что пти­цы од­но­го опе­рения со­бира­ют­ся вмес­те!(3) — тут же зву­чит ей в от­вет, и Аде­ла­ида го­това пок­лясть­ся, что Ла­на уже что-то жу­ет.  
  
Она кри­во улы­ба­ет­ся собс­твен­но­му от­ра­жению.  
  
 _Ох, ес­ли бы пти­цы, Ла­на, ес­ли бы пти­цы..._  
  


***

  
— Ко­лин(4) зав­тра сно­ва бу­дет по­тешать­ся, — поч­ти не за­пина­ясь, про­из­но­сит Ла­на, при­кон­чив оче­ред­ной ста­кан­чик не са­мого до­рого­го, но впол­не снос­но­го вис­ки.  
  
Аде­ла­ида ма­шиналь­но от­ме­ча­ет, что в рас­ход пош­ла уже вто­рая бу­тыл­ка, но сей­час ей все рав­но.   
  
На по­бережье, ку­да они сбе­жали с Ла­ной се­год­ня по­даль­ше от съ­емоч­ной пло­щад­ки, на­до­ев­ших трей­ле­ров и пос­то­ян­ных: «Стоп! Сня­то! Еще дубль!», слиш­ком хо­рошо, что­бы сле­дить за чем-ли­бо.  
  
Обя­зан­ности, вре­мя, ал­ко­голь...  
  
Все это ра­зом про­вали­ва­ет­ся в чер­ную ды­ру, что зи­яет где-то да­леко за их спи­нами, за пле­чами, при­жаты­ми друг к дру­гу, и яв­ля­ет­ся аб­со­лют­но не­важ­ным.  
  
Аде­ла­иду тре­вожит лишь усы­пан­ное звез­да­ми не­бо, шум при­боя и пь­яные раз­го­воры с Ла­ной.  
  
— Ну и пусть сме­ет­ся, — хи­хика­ет она. — Он прос­то за­виду­ет!  
  
Ла­на за­лива­ет­ся сме­хом:  
  
— Пох­мелью?  
  
— Сво-о-обо-о-оде-е-е-е! — вскри­кива­ет Аде­ла­ида, а пос­ле, ти­хонь­ко ик­нув, за­вали­ва­ет­ся на спи­ну, рас­ки­нув ру­ки.  
  
Пе­сок при­ят­но хо­лодит раз­го­рячен­ную вы­пив­кой и бли­зостью с Ла­ной ко­жу, и Аде­ла­ида счас­тли­во жму­рит­ся.  
  
Она го­това про­лежать на этом пля­же до окон­ча­ния ве­ков, толь­ко бы ник­то не пот­ре­вожил эту стран­ную идил­лию.   
  
— Сво­боде пить? — от­сме­яв­шись, про­дол­жа­ет гнуть свою ли­нию Ла­на.  
  
— Не будь за­нудой, — фыр­ка­ет Аде­ла­ида, ле­гонь­ко шлеп­нув Ла­ну по пле­чу. — Ты же Ро­ни(5)!  
  
— Ро­ни! — пь­яно бро­са­ет Ла­на, сог­ласно ки­вая. — Всем Ро­ни Ро­ни!  
  
Аде­ла­ида хо­хочет:  
  
— Ты же хо­зяй­ка ба­ра!  
  
Ла­на ед­ва ли не скла­дыва­ет­ся по­полам от сме­ха.  
  
Аде­ла­ида ис­крен­не нас­лажда­ет­ся этим зре­лищем.  
  
Ког­да же все не­выс­ка­зан­ные шут­ки прек­ра­ща­ют из­де­вать­ся над за­тума­нен­ным ал­ко­голем моз­гом Ла­ны, та от­кашли­ва­ет­ся и бор­мо­чет:  
  
— Ты же по­нима­ешь, Ади, что ес­ли бы все вла­дель­цы ба­ров пи­ли так, как это де­лаю я, то они ра­зори­лись бы че­рез не­делю?  
  
— Ты не все! — тут же вски­дыва­ет­ся Аде­ла­ида, воз­му­щен­ная до глу­бины ду­ши. В сле­ду­ющую фра­зу она пы­та­ет­ся вло­жить как мож­но боль­ше смыс­ла: — Ты осо­бен­ная.  
  
Ти­шину, по­вис­шую меж­ду ни­ми и прак­ти­чес­ки ося­за­емую, на­руша­ет толь­ко шум волн. Аде­ла­иде ка­жет­ся, что она ляп­ну­ла лиш­не­го. Мед­ленный по­ворот го­ловы в её сто­рону толь­ко до­бав­ля­ет уве­рен­ности в собс­твен­ном про­вале. Та­ком, что­бы с гро­хотом и под лед, без ос­татка и лиш­не­го глот­ка воз­ду­ха в лег­ких. Чис­то зах­лебнуть­ся и сго­реть.  
  
Аде­ла­ида бла­годар­на тем­но­те за сок­ры­тие ру­мян­ца, сей­час пля­шуще­го на ще­ках. Рез­ко при­тих­шая Ла­на слиш­ком дол­го раз­гля­дыва­ет её, слов­но на­де­ет­ся, что че­рез ка­кое-то оп­ре­делен­ное вре­мя на те­ле Аде­ла­иды в лун­но-звез­дном све­те про­явят­ся ста­рин­ные пись­ме­на, скры­ва­ющие тай­ны Все­лен­ной.   
  
 _Толь­ко вот пе­река­ти-по­лю да­леко до па­пиру­са._  
  
Аде­ла­ида ежит­ся от на­летев­ше­го мор­ско­го бри­за и ре­ша­ет ру­шить сра­зу всё и без ос­татка.  
  
— Ты же её лю­бишь?  
  
 _Фра­за, про­ще ко­торой слож­но что-то при­думать.  
  
Эмо­ции, слож­нее ко­торых нет ни­чего в це­лом ми­ре. _  
  
Ла­на от­ве­ча­ет не сра­зу, точ­но взве­шивая все «за» и «про­тив». На­конец-то с её губ сле­та­ет:  
  
— Ког­да-то лю­била. Или ду­мала, что люб­лю.  
  
Лёд, под ко­торый Аде­ла­ида соб­ра­лась ны­рять, вне­зап­но ста­новит­ся на по­рядок тонь­ше. Хо­тя и не ис­че­за­ет сов­сем.  
  
Хо­тя бы по­тому, что Ла­на не уточ­ня­ла. Ей не нуж­но это­го де­лать. Она сра­зу по­няла, ко­го име­ла в ви­ду Аде­ла­ида.   
  
Да и че­го уж тут? Пе­рыш­ко на за­пястье все ещё го­ворит о мно­гом. Оно во­об­ще бол­тли­вое до ужа­са.   
  
Аде­ла­ида дав­но — на­мека­ми или не сов­сем ими — вы­яс­ни­ла, ка­кую роль в жиз­ни Ла­ны сыг­ра­ла Джен­ни­фер Мор­ри­сон. И, воз­можно, да­же про­дол­жа­ла бы иг­рать...  
  
— А как же Фред(6)? — сло­ва ца­рапа­ют гор­ло.   
  
За­то смех Ла­ны зву­чит в этот раз осо­бен­но неж­но и мяг­ко:   
  
— Фред? А Фред — луч­ший друг детс­тва. Мы за­меча­тель­ная ко­ман­да, веч­ная за­щита и опо­ра друг дру­га, но не бо­лее то­го. И он зна­ет об этом точ­но так же, как и я. Да бог ты мой, мы по­жени­лись, по­тому что зас­по­рили, хва­тит ли ду­ху каж­до­му из нас на это!   
  
Аде­ла­ида сме­ёт­ся. Сме­ёт­ся, что­бы не за­рыдать на весь пляж, пе­ребу­див нес­час­тных ча­ек. Сме­ёт­ся, что­бы за­жевать собс­твен­ным сме­хом боль, го­речь и рев­ность, щед­ро прип­равля­ющие сей­час то мес­то, что у нор­маль­ных лю­дей зо­вет­ся сер­дцем. Сме­ёт­ся, что­бы...  
  
— Ла­на...  
  
— А?  
  
— Три — ма­гичес­кое чис­ло.  
  
Ла­на не­пони­ма­юще по­тира­ет лоб, скло­няя го­лову на­бок.   
  
Ка­жет­ся, Аде­ла­иде хва­тит пить — она на­чина­ет за­ходить к обыч­ным ве­щам слиш­ком из­да­лека.   
  
— Пе­ро и звез­ды. Один и два. Три — ма­гичес­кое чис­ло. Рас­ска­жи о сво­ей треть­ей та­ту­иров­ке, а?  
  
Ла­на шум­но вы­дыха­ет:  
  
— Я нас­толь­ко пь­яная, что мог­ла бы да­же по­казать. Но хо­рошо, что я  _нас­толь­ко_  пь­яная. Я прос­то не под­ни­мусь.   
  
Аде­ла­ида из­да­ет стон ра­зоча­рова­ния, шут­ли­во тол­кая Ла­ну в го­лень.   
  
— Porta itineri longissima(7), — до­носит­ся до её ушей в сле­ду­ющий же мо­мент, и она за­мира­ет.   
  
— «Тру­ден лишь пер­вый шаг», Ади, — до­бав­ля­ет Ла­на и от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся на­зад к мо­рю. — Толь­ко пер­вый шаг. Вот и вся тай­на мо­ей треть­ей та­ту­иров­ки(8).  
  
 _Аде­ла­ида — пе­река­ти-по­ле.  
  
Она не уме­ет пус­кать кор­ни._  
  
Она ни­ког­да не приз­на­ет­ся в люб­ви и ни­чего не обе­ща­ет.  
  
Лю­бовь в её по­нима­нии — са­мое пус­тое обе­щание на всей пла­нете, при­думан­ное людь­ми мно­жес­тво та­ких вот звез­дных но­чей на­зад.   
  
Воз­можно, она счи­та­ет так по­тому, что лю­бая её по­пыт­ка дос­тичь этой са­мой люб­ви — люб­ви ис­крен­ней, вза­им­ной, все­пог­ло­ща­ющей, — за­кан­чи­валась ни­чем?  
  
Но ей ка­жет­ся, что она впол­не мо­жет поп­ро­бовать стать на этот путь еще раз.   
  
Тру­ден ведь лишь пер­вый шаг?  
  
Ла­на чуть слыш­но взды­ха­ет и, ле­ниво по­тянув­шись, ло­жит­ся на пок­ры­вале ря­дом, вгля­дыва­ясь в без­донное ноч­ное не­бо над Аме­рикой.  
  
Её паль­цы буд­то со­вер­шенно слу­чай­но дот­ра­гива­ют­ся до паль­цев Аде­ла­иды, а пос­ле... пе­реп­ле­та­ют­ся с ни­ми.  
  
 _Аде­ла­ида — пе­река­ти-по­ле.  
  
Она не уме­ет пус­кать кор­ни._  
  
Но ра­ди Ла­ны она го­това поп­ро­бовать.  
  
 _(Она уже это де­ла­ет)._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Дейв Розарио — представитель компании Rosario Entertainment, личный агент Аделаиды Кейн (если, конечно, автора не подвел всезнающий Google).   
> 2\. Дризелла — судя по спойлерам, роль Аделаиды Кейн в новом сезоне «Однажды в сказке». Дризеллой зовут сводную сестру Золушки.  
> 3\. «Птицы одного оперения собираются вместе» — английский (американский) вариант известного нам выражения «Рыбак рыбака видит издалека».  
> 4\. Имеется в виду Колин О’Донохью, партнер Ланы (а теперь уже и Аделаиды) по съемках в «Однажды в сказке», исполнитель роли Капитана Крюка.  
> 5\. Рони — окей, пардоньте, спойлер, если кто еще не в курсе. В новом сезоне привычная Реджина трансформируется в некую Рони, владелицу собственного бара (или же просто барменшу). Первое лично мне предпочтительней.  
> 6\. Имеется в виду Фред ди Бласио — законный супруг Ланы Паррии с 2014 года.   
> 7\. «Porta itineri longissima» — крылатое латинское выражение. Перевод, собственно, звучит в самом фике: «Труден лишь первый шаг».  
> 8\. Очень сомневаюсь, что у Ланы на пояснице выбита латинская фраза, а тем более — именно эта, но Google послал меня далеко и без хлеба, пока я пытался лично разведать тайну её третьей татуировки. Пришлось импровизировать. К слову, перышко у неё на правом запястье, а звезды (желтого цвета, так что нужно очень изловчиться, чтобы заметить) — на правой лодыжке. И да, автор знает, что татуировка с перышком никаким образом не относится к Дженнифер Моррисон. Поверьте, это всё у автора в голове; Джен Мо вообще мимо проходила.  
> П.С. к 8 пункту: Третья татуировка Ланы — имя её отца, однако узнала я это куда позже, чем написала и выложила фик.


End file.
